On A Summer's Night
by xzerox195
Summary: The sun sank slowly in the sky giving way to the darkness. A cool night breeze blew across the peacecraft mansion and the moon shone bright making it a beautiful night and a perfect night for magic to happen.


**On a Summers Night**

Diclaimer: I do not own gundam wing

Author's Notes: Another old fanfic i decided to post. It's not the best but its at least readable lol....please don't shoot me!!

On A Summer's Night

The sun sank slowly in the sky giving way to the darkness. A cool night breeze blew across the peacecraft mansion and the moon shone bright making it a beautiful night and a perfect night for magic to happen.

Relena sat up on her balcony enjoying the night sitting in her favorite chair and holding her most prized possession, the bear Heero had givin her. Many times Relena would talk to the bear about nothing in particular or something very important and always the bear would smile and keep her secrets locked away forever. "Its so beautiful out tonight isn't it?" Relena said to the bear that like always replied with a smile. Relena sighed,"Its always nice to talk to you, you always listen don't you and i can tell you anything and you can tell anyone." The bear again replied with its everlasting smile. "So why did Heero give you to me?"The bear just continued to look at her through its clear eyes and continued to smile. "Is it because he cares for me or just because he was being nice?" Again nothing came from the bear. "0o0o well guess your just going to keep me wondering huh?" Relena smiled to herself. "What an all time low I've hit im outside spending my night talking to a stuff animal" Relena sighed and put her head down on the back of the chair and looked up at the stars. 'I wonder if Heero is enjoying the night or if he is cooped up in the security room again.

Down below the balcony Heero was pacing the grounds supposedly "checking the perimeter for potential threats" as he rounded the corner that lay beneath Relenas balcony Heero sighed. "Why do i want to go up there and see her? Why do I want to be with her? Why do I feel like this?!?!" Questions filed through Heeros head of emotions that he couldn't explain or understand. After the Marimea incident he had self-appointed himself to be Relena's full time bodyguard to ensure that peace wouldn't be threatened. Heero had thought of her safety as a symbol was the only reason he had signed up for this position when really he found himself happy and glad he had chosen to wake up and see her everyday downstairs eating breakfast with him and chatting with him on long car drives to meetings and political events. "Is it possible that I love her? Duo had once said 'anything at all for the one you love." Heero hadn't thought of it at the time cause his mine was to occupied by the mission at hand but now those words ran over in his head. "Do I really love her?." All the sudden a scream came from over head. It had come from Relena's balcony Heero sprinted to the nearest tree so he could see what was going on. He only hoped it wasn't a Asian attempt.

Relena had eventually fallen asleep on the balcony in the cool night breeze. She was dreaming a sweet dream where her and Heero were walking together around the estate on a beautiful day. When suddenly an unseen force had started to pull them apart and continued to pull them further and further apart into an unknown darkness. Relena tried to grab out to Heeros hand and he tried the same but they were already to far apart to grasp one another. Relena screamed his name over and over again unknowing that she was really screaming out loud.

After hearing the scream Heero quickly scaled the nearest tree to her balcony with the speed of an acrobat. Once on the balcony he sighed in relief for a moment that no real potential threat was there. But still why was she screaming his name in her sleep. Heero slowly crossed the balcony to the chair where Relena laid sleeping she was still calling his name but it was only a whimper. "What should i do?" Heero inwardly panicked. Heero went to gently shake her to wake her up but instead Relena grabbed his hand. Slowly a smile spread across her features and her whole body seemed to relax. Heero felt the need to stay by her side so he carried her inside and sat with her for a while enjoying her presence and the fact that he could admire her without the threat that he usually faced of her noticing him admiring her.

In Relenas dream she had screamed with all her might Heeros name hoping he would find some way to get closer to her and protect her. Surprisingly seconds later the distance that had been separating the two vanished and Relena grabbed Heeros hand never wanting to let go for fear of them separating again.

Heero looked over at the clock it was almost 1 and almost time for him to do his standard check on the grounds. Heero sighed duty called and Relena needed protection from the real world even though he would have loved to sit there all night in her presence. But as Heero tried to get off of Relenas bed, Relenas hand still held firm onto his. Heero thought twice and layed down next to her enjoying the fact that for the rest of the night he would be sleeping with a fallen angel.

As the sun slowly rose in the sky Relena awoke to find Heero sleeping next to her their hands still held together. Relena smiled the dream had partly come true she was holding Heeros hand. She looked at him admiring him a rare opportunity for her as usually she would have to look away so he wouldn't notice her admiring him. As she looked at the clock it was almost 8 and soon people would be wondering where she was. Relena slowly tried to get out of bed not wanting to wake up Heero. She removed her hand from his and Heero's eyes snapped open. "Where are you going?" Heero asked almost sounding scared. "Just downstairs im hungry do you want to come with me?" Relena said trying to figure out why Heero sounded so scared at the same time. "Relena please don't go can we stay here for a little while longer?" Heero said surprised at the tone of his own voice and how on earth he had asked her that question. Relena was just as shocked and almost screamed out in joy that he truly did want her to stay, "Off course Heero" Relena said smiling. "Relena?" Heero said looking straight at her as she settled down next to him. "Yes Heero?" Relena replied surprised at the gentle tone of his voice. "I love you" Heero said softly and bringing her into his embrace. Relena almost cried from the happiness she felt. She looked up into his eyes and told him "I love you too." Slowly Heero and Relena moved their heads closer together and they met in a loving kiss. Both of them laid their for most the morning enjoying each others company and the fact that they both had truly come together.

Please R&R

------xzerox195


End file.
